Fuse
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Duncan and Courtney sneak off for some quality time. DuncanxCourtney. Warning: Lemony Goodness. PWP


Author's Note: This is my first TDI fanfic so go easy on me. This story is a written in a unique writing style of mine. I've written other stories in the same format, so no, this was not made up at the last second. This is not supposed to read like a typical one-shot.

Warning: Total lemon. PWP

%%%

No matter how small, they lead to something far greater in life. Courtney realized this when she was in Highschool. When life seemed to drag her down, it lifted her right back up.

She was waiting for the right one to come her direction.

He would laugh every time she tripped. Then help her up.

He would smile every time she laughed. Then pat the top of her head.

He would cry every time she disappeared. Then hold her tight and never let her go when she comes back.

This was the kind of love Haruno Courtney had wanted her entire life.

But she's getting an **entirely **different kind of love from a person she'd never expect to find love from: Duncan.

Courtney was heading to the former camp and stopped when she saw a large spring and said "It's here, good thing to." She smiled and made her way down there. She found a few scrolls in the base of a large tree. "Got them!"She put them in her bag and looked at the sky "Wow... it's already sun set. Man, I won't be able to make it back to the village now. Well I'll just camp here for the night." She was thankful that she had brought some bedding just incase.

She undressed herself and went into the spring and started relaxing, the warm water was a relief for her. Times like the made Courtney want to give up her life as a high school student and open a bath house. Courtney relaxed in the water and starting thinking about why she said what she did to Trent, about wanting to sleep with Duncan instead of him. She was telling the truth about it as well.

"_**Ah…Ah…Duncan**__!" Said Courtney almost to her orgasm. "__**Faster…harder…deeper**__!" Duncan as thrusting in his dick in her virginal. Duncan as grunting said "eh…eh..Courtney" At their climax came they both feel on the bed. Both of them said at the same time "I love you" then went to sleep._

I wake up with sweat on my forehead, breathing hard, "Oh jeez I wonder why I dreamt of that." I said. I got out of my room and went to the kitchen to go get a drink of water. While drinking I was thinking about dream.

'_**Why in the world have I been dreaming about Duncan and me? I mean its Trent's friend for crist sake! Still I am virgin and all but still it's so freaky"**_

As I went upstairs to go to sleep again what I didn't notice is a certain camper was watching my every moves.

Suddenly, he got up, "You want to know what's wrong?" She was taken back by his sudden approach, "Let me tell you one thing." She continued to back up as he got up from his desk and started to calmly walk towards her, "It's been fucking pissing me off." She felt herself hit the door, and he left no room for her to escape. He locked the door behind her, "Can I fuck you yet?"

"Wha-mpfhh…" She was caught off-guard when his mouth bent down to meet hers. She struggled for a bit before slowly giving in to the hot kiss. She felt something wet slide across the bottom of her lip and she parted her mouth open to let his tongue slide in to play with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to be entangled in his long onyx hair. She loosened the hair tie, and his hair fell loose. He continued to explore the inside of her mouth, enjoying every moment of it.

Then, they broke away from each other. Courtney gave a soft gasp, finally being privileged to breathe again. Duncan's eyes were half-opened as he continued to stare at her pouty red lips. His hand slowly trailed down the curves of her body, and she placed her hands to the front of his chest, untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, sucking and biting softly every now and then as she mewled at his gentle touch. She felt something hard press against her thighs, and she knew that it was his erection. A slight tinge of pink spread across her face, but she stripped him of his upper clothing.

He removed her shirt to reveal a black bra, and he looked at it with a hint of amusement, "What? I can't wear black?" She stammered, a bit embarrassed.

"No. It's sexy. Keep it."

Reciprocating, she leaned up and reached for his trousers, undoing the fastening with trembling hands. He kicked them off absently and dove in for a heated kiss. Courtney writhed against him, loving the sensation of his warm skin so close to hers. Her movements caused him to growl softly in the back of his throat as the passion of their kiss escalated. All they could register was a whirlwind of smouldering sensations, of heat, of meeting mouths and feverish hands and gasps.

He let himself swell to a large size, stroking himself and smirking. He knew she was watching. Her eyes widened and she gasped. His inner beast growled with delight when he heard her sweet gasp of surprise. With a blinding speed he spun, trapping her between the wall and himself. Courtney couldn't breathe. Not because she was squished between the hard wall and Duncan, but because his member was throbbing and rubbing against her hand.

"Touch it." He coaxed.

His nose went back to diving in her hair and inhaling deeply. Annoyed by her lack of movement to touch him, he grabbed her wrist. Encasing her hand over his manhood by his own hand and started to pump.

She was bare to him now. Smirking, he started to kiss her neck down to her breasts, where her taunt peaks stood out hard and aching. He lapped one and sucked it into his mouth, making her back arch and her cry out in pleasure. Duncan's lean fingers traced down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, making her quiver in anticipation. Willingly she spread her legs and let him rub her sensitive nub. Sinking his digits into her wet and searing heat she bucked under him. Not one to take anything lying down Courtney flipped him over onto his back. He was totally bare, and boy didn't he look good. She tried not to drool. Trailing her tongue down past his treasure trail and stopping at his erect member. Courtney grasp hold of the shaft and started to lick him in short strokes; smearing a clear liquid across his tip with her saliva. As she started to take him in her mouth, her hand started to pump him up and down. He watched her in fascination. She never looked more beautiful. Courtney's hair splayed out over his hips as her cherry lips repeatedly inhaled his shaft. He grunted, letting a squirt of precum escape from his member. She tasted the first few drops of his release, liking the taste. Daringly, she took him to the back of her throat and gagged. Duncan's eyes widened, throwing back his head and moaning, he came. Courtney swallowed eagerly, but some managed to escape her sweet mouth and slide down her chin.

"You taste delicious." She wiped her mouth and smiled.

Duncan panted slightly with a blush forming over the bridge of his nose, but it was gone quickly. Grabbing her hips he maneuvered her over his quivering cock and lowered her down onto him. They fit perfectly. Courtney felt so slick inside and now with Duncan filling her to the hilt was the best feeling she had ever experienced. Better than their first coupling. He started to move, controlling their pace. His lean hands guiding her wet heat repeatedly on his hard shaft. Courtney cupped her bouncing breasts and gazed at the man she was making love too. He was concentrating, looking at the place where they were joined. With her hips being small and his hands being nice and lean, he could brush his thumb over her clit. Sending her reeling in pleasure to the point where she was seeing stars; surely she would pass out. He chuckled as he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. They climaxed together, her belly and thighs quivering. Duncan watched as she shivered and gasped when she touched the tips of heaven. He felt her walls clench and unclench around him like a vice. He leaned up and kissed inbetween her breasts, his hands guiding her down to lay on his chest.

Duncan licked her bottom lips to get more access to her mouth. She opens her immediately he put his tongue into her mouth; he then heard a moan from Courtney. He touches every inch of her mouth tasting a strawberry flavor.

Stopping the passionate kiss to breath some air, he gently lays her down on her bed taking out her clothes leaving her naked. She tried to cover her breasts but Duncan grabbed both of her wrists with one hand over her head. In a quick movement he took his mouth to her left nipple sucking it on it. Courtney closed her eyes moaning at how Duncan sucking on her breast.

"**Hmm…ahhh…**" With his other free hand he began to massage her other breasts. While he was on his magic Courtney began to pant and calling out his name. "**Duncan…Duncan…. Duncan**"

"**Ahh…Uhh…Duncan I-I-I'm cumming**!" Thrusting faster and faster Courtney was screaming "Duncan!" as she said that a white-ish clear liquid comes out spilling it over his fingers. Smirking, he brought up his fingers to his mouth licking out the juices.

"**Courtney's your take is so delicious**." Courtney's panted till she got enough air breath. "**Duncan-kun that's not fair**."

He hovered over Courtney letting go of her wrists. At that part she ripped out Duncan's clothes feeling his hot sexy abs. She entirely left him naked. What surprise Courtney is that he has a big dick.

"**Like what you see my cherry blossom**?" Blushing like crazy she couldn't think of any to say.

"**I guess that's a yes**." He soon parted her legs for him and position himself at her entrance.

"**Are you sure Courtney**?"

"**Yes Duncan, even though I'm still a virgin**."

"**I'm gonna make you scream out my name**." With that he quickly kissed her and pushed himself into her hot, wet core slowly. Crying in pain and pleasure, Duncan stopped himself by going any further.

"**Courtney's are you okay**?"

"Yeah, your just big keep going." With that he pulled out a rammed into himself into her once again. Thrusting harder every time.

"**Duncan…harder**!"

"**Duncan…faster**!"

"**Duncan…deeper**!" fucking her harder, faster and deeper she scream out his name.

"**Ahh…Uh…Ah...DUNCAN**!" Nearing her next orgasm.

"**Duncan I'm coming**!" A few more thrusts he too was close to his orgasm.

"**Hu…Hu…Hu**"

"**Duncan…Uh…Ah**"

He smirked at her and pushed her toward his body, pushing himself inside of her in the process. She screamed out in pain as he pumped himself into her hard and deep. He didn't stop he kept on pushing himself between her swollen walls, her screams of pain mixed with ones of pleasure where sending him over the edge. He never expected to have her enjoy it as much as he did, she had ruined his plans but at the moment, he could care less. All he cared about was the way she moaned and screamed. The way she said his name, and the way she felt under him. No covers covered their bodies, no lights where off, and no door was locked. It was morning and everyone in the camp was awake. If anyone wanted to they could easily open the door and walk in on them, he still didn't care. He could see every detail of her body, every muscle constricting, every breath she took, and every breath she lost. He wanted her- no needed her more than ever. He wasn't in love with her, but lusted for her every night. He would sometimes sneak around and spy on her when she was with Trent, ever time his hatred for him and his lust for her grew. He decided that he must have her, if only once, and if he had to by force. "I'm gonna…" moaned Courtney arching her back. "I'm gonna…" she repeated.

The lovers moved together, melting together more and more fervently with each passing moment. All they could hear was the sound of one another's breath matching the speed of their movements. All he could feel was the beautiful body beneath him, moulding to his own, and all she could feel was the warm strength pinning her down so enticingly.

Courtney felt that tension in her core building to extreme heights. Her fingernails dug into his back for an instant and then she drew her palms over his skin, desperate to feel his body in a way more intense than was possible. Her fingers found their way to his hair, knotting in the loose, black locks. Small sounds escaped her lips. He brought his own hands up to free hers from his hair, and forced them upwards so that their fingers intertwined on either side of her head. As her legs wrapped sensually around his thrusting hips, he devoured the side of her neck with his lips, feeling his own release nearing.

Then Courtney's body stiffened. Her eyes squeezed closed in rapture and her spine arched with a strength that only came from such moments of passionate bliss. A name came unbidden to her lips, one that she did not intend to voice, and she stifled it with an incoherent cry.

He caught the almost-uttered word, and though he was too far gone to stop, Duncan's body noticeably tensed. In the lingering waves of pleasure, Courtney was suddenly aware of a coldness that rushed upon them. She felt the way that, although he kept on moving, his tensed body seemed to want to create a space between them. And she noticed the way that he lowered his head against the side of her neck so that she could not see his face.

He came silently, moments after she had. They stayed together for a minute or two, catching their breaths. Courtney could not find a single word to say to her lover. Had he heard her? Had he realised what she had been about to say? Please, no. Although the utterance had been unintentional, it was cruel, so cruel of her to have implied that _he_ was the furthest thing from her thoughts, that she did not even compare _him_ to the man she had just made love to, when in fact…

&&&

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
